mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Limestone Pie
Limestone Pie ist ein Erdpony und Mitglied der Pie-Familie aus Schönheitsflecken-Geschichten. Persönliches Limestone Pie ist ziemlich griesgrämig und hält sich für die Chefin auf der Steinfarm. Sie achtet penibel darauf das nichts mit Holder's Boulder, dem Heiligtum der Pies passiert. Aber sie kann ganz nett sein wenn man sie erst mal näher kennt. Geschichte Staffel 1 In Schönheitsflecken-Geschichten erinnert sich Pinkie Pie an ihre Kindheit auf der Steinfarm, wo sie ein Regenbogen zu ihrer ersten Party inspirierte, die bei ihrer Familie voll einschlug. Staffel 5 In Das Familienfest reisen Pinkie und die Apples zur Steinfarm auf der Pinkie aufwuchs um mit den Pies den Freundschaftsfeuerabend zu feiern. Auf der Steinfarm haben die Apples so ihre Schwierigkeiten mit den Traditionen der Pies die sich etwas von denen der Apples unterscheiden. So gibt es als Festessen Steinsuppe, die traditionellen Freundschaftsfeuerpuppen werden aus Stein gemacht, um die Ehre wer die Flagge hissen darf wird gespielt. Dabei macht Limestone den Schiedsrichter. Die Sucher sollen einen bestimmten Stein finden, ein Bild wie sich raus stellt, den Limestone versteckt hat. Applejack will den Pies die normalen Traditionen näher bringen und bereitet über Nacht alles vor. Doch können die Pies nicht viel damit anfangen zu allem Überfluss hat Applejack den Fahnenmast auf einer geologischen Schwachstelle aufgestellt wodurch ein Riss entsteht, der Holder's Boulder, das Heiligtum der Pies in die Mine der Steinfarm stürzen lässt. Die Apples halten es für besser abzureisen und erst mal etwas Abstand zwischen die Familien zu bringen. Im Zug erklärt Granny Smith ihren Enkelkindern das der Holder's Boulder für die Pies so wichtig ist weil er einst von ihrem Ur-ur-ur-ur-ur-ur-Großvater Holder Cobblestone in einem Drachennest gefunden wurde und er die Farm drumherum gebaut hat. Seit her hat er den Pies Glück gebracht und darauf gehen auch ihre Freundschaftsfeuer Traditionen zurück. Applejack begreift das sie sich zu sehr darum gekümmert hat was die Pies tun das sie gar nicht daran dachte Warum sie es tun. Die Apples kehren zurück. Applejack ist klar geworden das sie zuerst die Traditionen der Pies hätte kennen lernen sollen und ihnen erst dann die der Apples zeigen sollen. Mit vereinten Kräften bringt man Holder's Boulder wieder nach oben und zum Schluss wird es noch ein schönes Fest bei dem alle den Lieder von Maud Pie lauschen. Staffel 7 In Granit, Stein und Freundschaft ist die Pie-Familie zu Maud Pies Abschlussfeier angereist und erlebt mit wie sie ihr Diplom entgegen nimmt. Staffel 8 In Mauds Nicht-Überraschungsparty hat Maud Pie sich mit Mudbriar angefreundet mit dessen Art Pinkie Pie überhaupt nichts anfangen kann. Also geht sie heim zur Pie-Steinfarm um ihre Andren Schwestern Limestone und Marble um Rat zu fragen. Denn Pinkie liebt Maud und sie würde Mudbriar auch gerne mögen, aber sie findet nichts an ihm das liebenswert ist. Kurz um führt Limestone Pinkie zu einem Stein der für sie Blau, weiß und funkelnd ist. Doch sieht Pinkie nur einen einfachen grauen Stein. Also spaltet Marbel den Stein und es kommen wunderschöne blau weiße Juwelen zu Vorschein. Limestone erklärt dass es eine Geode ist. Von außen ein gewöhnlicher Stein in deren inneren die Schönsten Juwelen sind. So ist es auch mit Mudbriar. Pinkie sieht nur den Stein, aber Maud erkennt die Juwelen. Selbst wen Pinkie glaubt das Mudbriar langweilig ist, muss sie sehen wie glücklich er Maud macht. Für ihre Schwester ist das alles was zählt. Pinkie versteht es nun worauf es ein Pie-Kuscheln gibt. Jetzt muss sie aber los, den sie schuldet Mud einen Entschuldigung und Maud eine Party. Pinkie kann sich schließlich doch noch mit Mudbriar anfreunden und mit seiner Hilfe einen tolle Party für Maud veranstalten. Auftritte Verbindung zu anderen Charakteren Cloudy Quartz und Igneous Rock Pie Ihre Eltern Maud Pie, Pinkie Pie und Marble Pie Ihre Schwestern Galerie Navboxen en:Limestone Pie and Marble Pie Kategorie:Pie-Familie Kategorie:Nebencharaktere